Pokemon One shots: DiegoShira
by Kartika4663
Summary: First off, Yes I know that those are the names of two ice age characters, No they are not related nor based off of those characters. Okay second Lemon story this time between a Arcanine and a Persian.


Just in case anybody was wondering, yes the names of the Pokemon are copied from ice age although the personalities are completely different.

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring day in Sinnoh, living in a nice large ranch was good for the pokemon who were trained by the trainer Jack. He had bought the area once his pokemon became many and felt bad about taking advantage of professor Rowan's generosity and thus with most of his money he bought a nice large area of land that had a nice large lake and several large fields and a nice large… well it was a good place for the pokemon to live.<p>

The area also had a dilapidated house which he had to make improvements on to make liveable and thus had to hire some people. Luckily the house was quite large with many rooms, using what money he had left Jack had more rooms added to the house that that he could fit as many of his pokemon in the house at once.

It had taken some time but eventually it was finished, being a skilled pokemon trainer Jack had a fair few pokemon to handle and feed and spend time with but enough about him, this story is based on two of his pokemon who aren't the best of friends but when you need it, you need it.

* * *

><p>Springtime was tough on Shira, as for many pokemon springtime brought along her heat and she had no one to ease the pain with.<p>

Sure Jack had many Pokemon that lived in the ranch, plenty of them male and many of them willing and yet…

Everyone knew and she'd even admit it to herself, she was a little stuck up, supposably it came with being a Persian and she was more capable of "roughing it" in the wilds but even with this unbearable burning in her loins she couldn't convince herself to just find a male and have him rut her.

Being outside didn't help at all she could smell other females as well as other males tending to those females, she looked between the house and the paddocks and decided that even though there were several couples in there, it would be easier to handle by herself.

Walking up to the house she saw a blur of white, orange and black speed past her, realising it was Diego, an Arcanine" she sighed in relief that he would not be anywhere near her as she took care of herself.

The house had several doors, each designed in a different way to allow different Pokemon to enter, and the door she used was simply a push door. Entering she was hit with the sound and smell of sex. Her hole clenched at the smell and she gritted her teeth but continued on into the house looking for an unoccupied room.

* * *

><p>The smell was unbearable.<p>

Diego was running in circles; heat time was causing a lot of interesting odours in the air there was spice, minty, fresh, salty, oceany and more all mixing together in one huge orgy of smell. And it was driving him insane.

All the smells were making it rather difficult to run easily and Diego had to resist the urge to run off and find a needy female to rut… hard.

Groaning and panting Diego decided that the best course of action would be to go to the house and hide in there for a few weeks, completely forgetting that a few couples would be bound to be mating inside.

Diego liked the house, it was big, comfortable, had lots of bedrooms, two lounge rooms and had doors that no matter what some pokemon could get in without needing the help of another. It was painted a creamy white, just like the colour on parts of his fur and was just great.

Deciding that walking would be the best option Diego waddled to a door he could use, one that you pushed on either side, and entered the house. Just like Shira the sounds and smells of sex hit him; however, being an Arcanine his sense of smell was even greater than hers and the sheer musk of the sex pounded into his brain.

Any rational thoughts of leaving the house never existed in his mind as Diego was overtaken by the desperate need to mate. Holding onto enough rationality to not try and join in with another group, Diego strutted through the house, searching for anybody who was alone.

His sense of smell was highly compromised but eventually after passing Leo and Ruby, who were always at it, he found a door that was not quite closed an inside was someone

He almost bounded inside until he realized who it was, Shira! He snorted in disgust and almost turned to leave but then he heard her moan…

Turning back Diego peered through the crack of the door and found the classy cat pokemon licking at her own slit. Frozen in place Diego watched as Shira slowly licked from the top to the bottom of her puffy opening, she'd sometimes stick her tongue inside or she would focus on a small area at the top of her needy opening all the while moaning in a way that Diego never thought she could do.

Partially lost with reality Diego watched and wondered, wondered why he disliked her so much; she was arrogant even though she wasn't as strong as him, she was demanding, selfish, cute, she took away focus from him when she was caught and she won a gym battle when he couldn't. Diego's ears flattened when he realized that was why he disliked her but any self-pity was gone when he witnessed Shira orgasm.

At first she began to purr and lick faster, soon she was bobbing her head that the speed she was going, Diego could barely see her tongue or her snatch as she sped up, at the speed she was going Diego could actually hear the rough rubbing of her tongue, and then she started squeaking and shaking.

Diego had a nosebleed as Shira suddenly yelled out, her back arching and her liquids spraying from her opening, she was twitching slightly and taking deep breaths from her orgasm.

Lost in a daze Diego walked inside the room, his cock had reached its full size of ten inches long and three inches thick from her little show and his thick knot at the end was throbbing slightly.

Shira looked up at the noise made by his intrusion but then gasped as she realized who it was exactly. Diego was panting, he was even emptier eyed than usual, he started walking towards her but jumping to her feat she yelled at him to stay back.

This didn't even faze Diego as he continued to walk towards her, she noticed that he was walking a little funnily and realized that his cock was out for the world to see and dripping his clear pre. Horrified as her suspicions were realized a strangely coloured light started pulsing form her body and she yelled "Stay back now or I'll hit you with secret power", yet Diego still didn't slow.

He jumped on the bed and got within half a meter of her, Shira was frozen, she was scared, she knew Diego was stronger than she was and nothing she could do didn't seem to faze him, she didn't even try hitting him with secret power in fear of angering him.

Her head drooped and tears began to well in the corners of her eyes as Shira gave up hope that Diego would stop.

"Don't cry", His voice paused her tears from falling and she looked up at him, his expression was still the same but now had actual life in it "Just for one night… Forget that you hate me" his voice was strong but almost pleading at the same time. Shira wasn't sure if she had a say in what was about to happen but it seemed that Diego didn't want to hurt her although he was still so much bigger than her.

Standing at full height she was eyelevel with his cock; it was huge, red and thick with veins running through it. Diego was standing at still and as hard as his cock was, waiting for her to do something, taking a deep breath Shira was hit with his heavy musk, the musk was intoxicating. She eyed the dripping precum coming from his tip and with her sex pushing her on she took a slight taste.

Diego twitched but Shira didn't notice, his pre was delicious; a strong salty taste that under normal situations she wouldn't enjoy but at the moment in her heat, it was the most delicious thing she could ask for. Loosing herself in his scent Shira lent forward and took a hard, long lick.

Diego flinched. The first lick Diego had enjoyed but the second… the roughness of her tongue hurt his sensitive organ and Diego soon began to pant and whine for a different reason.

Shira was loving it, licking from base to tip, from knot to tip, or just sucking lightly on the tip, the heavy musk and the delicious precum was sending her into a haze of bliss, her tail had unknowingly began to tease at her sex.

Diego, on the other hand, was going back and forth from pain and pleasure, her tongue was wonderfully bumpy but also sandpaper rough and his sensitive organ was taking a beating from it, gasping in a sense that he didn't know Diego came, his seed spraying all over Shira who moaned in pleasure, her tail had gone into her hole and was thrusting slightly, and purred as she licked up what she could.

Torment was over but both members were still horny, too drunk in their lust to remember that they disliked each other, Shira scooted back few feet and took a standard doggystyle position; her rump was in the air and swaying slightly, whilst her front was as flat on the bed as she could make it.

The sight gave new vigour to Diego, forgetting the pain in his member, he walked forward, sniffed her a few times before doing his best to mount her, the sheer size difference between them made this difficult and Diego had to bend his legs slightly in order for his crouch to meet hers.

After an awkward few moments of shuffling and poking Diego's tip found Shira's entrance; excited that he found it he thrust in hard, sheathing almost half his cock in her. Shira gasped out in a combination of pain and pleasure, the pain was having a huge member in her once virgin hole and the pleasure was having a huge member in her once virgin hole.

Shira was soon wincing in pain as Diego didn't give her time to adjust to his size, forgetting that she was much smaller than any other possible pokemon he had mated before, no, Diego was rutting her wildly and it was hurting.

Diego on the other hand was in heaven, Shira's already tight opening kept clenching on his member and the pleasure was making him thrust harder, he mistook Shira's winces and groans for ones of pleasure and continued going even harder, his know was coming up against her opening and Diego couldn't wait to push it in and tie them.

The pain was finally beginning to decrease and Shira was beginning to feel a bit of pleasure, she began to moan until a particularly hard thrust from Diego popped half of his huge knot into her. She let out a gasp and wince of such pain that even dumb Diego couldn't mistake it.

Pulling out of her Diego asked her if she was alright, surprised that he had such control Shira shook her head wildly before catching her breath and telling him that he was going to hard. Diego seeing the small tears in her eyes felt worse than he ever had in his life, even that time when he ate and entire tray of chocolate cookies.

His ears drooped and posture slumped Diego apologised over and over again, this continued until Shira felt the burning again. She shut him up by forcing him onto his back and stating that she was going to be the one on top now.

Finding his member, Shira slowly fed it into her; rocking back and force as she fed his bright red cock into her, thanks to earlier loosening Shira was able to fit three quarters of Diego' cock into her before stopping, smirking down at the dog she lifted herself until only the head of his member remained before slowly linking it back in.

She repeated that until Diego was a squirming puddle of a pokemon, happy with her teasing and the control of being on top Shira decided that it was time to go faster.

Taking in Diego's doggycock up to the knot was a bit of a challenge but as Shira felt his smooth member slide further than she had really felt it before she didn't care, this did feel good as long as the idiot knew his place, as she thrusted his penis into her Shira could feel his pre beginning to leak into her, a liquid to finally douse the flame within her.

Feeling the pleasure that the reward was going to bring Shira doubled her efforts, thrusting harder and faster as Diego began to yip and thrust back slightly, he was moaning she was moaning and walls were clenching his member like a life preserver and then she felt it.

Diego shuddered, made a hard thrust upwards that simply lifted her and howled as he came, his balls churned as they pumped out his thick, hot seed into her needy pussy, Shira made a mix between a yowl and a scream of pleasure as the feeling of Diego cumming inside her triggered her own orgasm as well, her walls clenched and milked Diego's member for everything it could.

Shira slumped down on Diego, her energy was completely gone and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep in the huge warm mass of her idiot.

Diego was in a similar state, Shira's body only a slight weight on his and yet felt so comforting, slightly confused about what had happened and wondering why he had enjoyed being forced onto the bottom Diego decided to sleep,; curling up on a classy cat, who didn't seem so classy with sweat and cum coating her, and went to sleep thinking about her.

* * *

><p>Okay this is the end of another Pokemon one-shot, now I can't remember if I said this on the previous story but the majority of my stories, at least in the beginning, will be based off of a preexisting base of Pokemon that are part of an actual story, if I ever get the energy to write such a thing that's why they all have names and actual personalities (although I haven't really been able to show them much).<p> 


End file.
